Nonna in the House - a McRoll in the REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: Part one of the REAL World Thanksgiving Marathon features a very special visitor...Nonna!


_Sammy and Ilna, I'm so so thankful for you. Always._

 _REALMcRollers and Readers, thank you for everything, you're the best._

 _This one is for all the wonderful grandparents out there!_

 _Part 1 of the REAL World Thanksgiving Marathon_

* * *

 **Nonna in the House**

"Cooookie!" Angie gleefully held up both hands, a knot cookie in each one. "Mama! Cookie!"

"I see, baby girl." Catherine smiled and wrapped her arms around Nonna. "I knew she'd love them."

"This is the first time she's had knots?" Nonna asked as Angie took a bite of one while squishing the other.

"Yes, I wanted the first time she tasted them to be with you," Catherine said and placed a kiss on her adopted grandmother's cheek. "I can't tell you how happy we are you're here."

Nonna put a gentle hand on Catherine's face. "Oh, that's so like you. So sweet. And I'm very happy to be here, bella." She bent to kiss Angie's cheek. "And you, my bella bambina, last time I saw you you were so tiny. And look at you now, eating cookies like a big girl."

Steve walked into the kitchen and laughed. "That looks familiar," he said as Angie announced, "Cookie!" He lifted her from the highchair and grinned at Nonna. "Reminds me of Jacob at our wedding. Your baking inspires two-fisted cookie eating." Angie held one slightly-squashed knot to his mouth and he took a bite. "Nonna made your favorite thing, huh?"

"Cookie, Dada."

"Mmmm, definitely your favorite thing." He kissed her cheek and added, "You taste like icing. Are you helping Nonna?"

"She's the official taste tester," Grace's voice preceded her from the deck where she'd taken Cammie for a potty break. "Right, Angie?" She took her cousin from Steve, kissing her cheek. "Yummmm, icing, your daddy's right." The teenager laughed when one cookie hit the floor and the toddler said, "Caa-mie, cookie!"

"Go ahead, pretty girl," Catherine nodded at the obedient dog, who immediately gobbled it up. "Your human sister sucked off all the icing anyway." Facing Angie she added, "That's good sharing, but no more for Cammie, we don't want her to get a tummy ache."

When Angie nodded as though she understood perfectly, Steve beamed. "Did you see that, Nonna? She really is brilliant."

Nonna chuckled and motioned him over. Patting his cheek she grinned. "Look at the proud daddy. You remind me of Daniel when Grace was a baby." She motioned her great granddaughter over for a hug. "Your father swore you were speaking in full sentences at a year. Even if he was the only one who understood you." She handed Steve a freshly iced cookie. "And I couldn't be happier," she waved a hand. "My grandsons have created a new generation of cousins. Can't ask for anything more."

"Awww, Nonna," Grace and Catherine echoed together, then chuckled as Nonna smiled.

"Now, let's get this last batch put away and have a little snack ready for when my good friend Ang gets here. I can't wait to see her, we have plans to discuss." She looked at Catherine with smiling eyes. "And I cannot wait to see your parents enjoying being _Ama_ and _Apa_ …" she used Angie's titles for them and noticed delightedly when the little girl looked towards the doorway at the mention of their names. "In person. I don't know two people who've embraced being grandparents with as much joy." Her expression was blissful. "There's really nothing like it." A twinkle appeared in her eyes. "Just wait and see."

Steve bent to kiss Catherine's cheek. He was used to Nonna's teasing after all the years but the thought of Angie growing up and making them grandparents was … he shook his head. No. He wasn't even prepared to think about preschool yet. What he was ready for was loving every second spent with his baby girl. "Maybe let us enjoy being your mommy and daddy for … thirty five years or so first, okay, Angie?"

Grace hoisted her cousin higher on her hip and giggled. "I don't know what's cuter, Nonna. Watching you tease Danno and Uncle Steve like they're kids or you and Grandma Ang being BFFs. You should remind Aaron that Joan'll make him a grandpa someday when they get back with Aunt Deb later." She grinned at her great grandma conspiratorially. " I'm sure he'll make the same kind of face as Danno and Uncle Steve."

* * *

"... and we have a hair appointment at Le Chateau during the week," Grandma Ang confirmed as Danny smiled broadly.

"I'm off, we can pick up Grandma Ang and I'll drive you both," Gabby offered.

"And I'll pick the ladies up," Joseph chimed in.

"See, BFFs." Grace gently elbowed her aunt and they chuckled. "Tell the truth, how often do you text each other?" She gently teased the grandmas as Catherine smiled.

Grandma Ang and Nonna shared a grin. "We don't text much, we call, bambina, but I'd say once or twice a week …" She shrugged.

Elizabeth raised her brows and her mother chuckled. "Okay, more when something comes up. Like planning this trip."

Danny held a hand over his heart and feigned disappointment. "That's more than you talk to me, should I be hurt?"

"Grandma Ang is way more fun to talk to than you," Steve teased and Danny busted him right back. "Ha, like you're a barrel of laughs?"

Nonna clucked her tongue, smiling at the teasing. "Now, now, I love talking to both my nipoti, but since we're retired, Ang and I have lots of free time to talk."

Grandma Ang nodded her agreement. "And I know you call Nonna regularly, Danny."

"We do," Grace confirmed. "We Skype every single week." She crossed the room to wrap her great grandma in a hug, getting a kissed cheek in return. The teen looked at Gabby. "Nonna even helped us make stuffed clams last week on Skype, right?"

"And they came out really well," Gabby said with a smile. "We were practicing for Christmas Eve, actually."

Danny rubbed his hands together. "I can't wait. Speaking of which…" He pointed to Steve and Catherine who were sitting on the floor across from the sofa. "You'd better revise your tree strategy now. Prepare for a Christmas tree that's virtually naked from the ground up to Angie's reach." He chuckled.

As if his words summoned them, Joseph descended the stairs with his wide awake granddaughter in his arms. "Look who's up in time for dinner!" he announced and as Angie said, "Ama! Ahh bee da Apa," and made grabby hands for Elizabeth.

"Oh, you and Grandpa had a nice story and nap?" She settled the toddler on her lap and kissed the little cheek. "You tell Grandma all about it, sweetheart."

Nonna exchanged a smile with Grandma Ang who, from her seat next to her daughter, gave Elizabeth's knee a gentle squeeze. Looking at Catherine, Nonna sighed happily. "Watching your children with _their_ grandchildren… it's a very special thing."

Ang nodded, her gaze on her namesake. "It most certainly is."

Joseph looked between the great grandmothers. "It's going to be a very special holiday season."

"Absolutely," Danny confirmed. "Nothing beats having generations of family together. Angie, sweetheart, there's nothing better than growing up surrounded by your grandparents and … " He smiled at Ang. ' _Great_ grandparents." He waved at the toddler who was playing with Elizabeth's necklace. When his goddaughter giggled and said "Ohh kek Ama!" Danny's smile lit his eyes. "And you have an amazing great grandma, just like Grace."

"She definitely does," Elizabeth leaned over to kiss her mom's cheek and Catherine's hand fluttered to her lips when Angie followed suit and did the same.

"One thing we always said as kids…" Danny nodded and stood, crossing the room to give his own beloved grandmother a kiss. "Everything's _extra_ special with a grandma in the house."

# _End. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

 _Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website:_ _ **marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll**_

 _Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_ _ **Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com**_

 _You can join our mailing list by_ _ **emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._

 _And find me on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
